Thoughts at the Construction Site
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: In that cut-scene of Jak II in which Jak gets to the construction site, that's when this short fic is set in. It's Jak's POV of what happened in the contruction site.


I got to the construction site just like the poor dying Vin told me to. At first I decided to sneak in without them noticing. That changed when I saw Baron Praxis and a few Krimzon Guards surrounding Kor. I dropped to the ground next to Kor and asked him "Kor, what's going on?" He instantly replied "I'm sure you know...deep down in your darkest nightmares. We've met before, remember?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about. But when he got to the part where he said "nightmares", his face changed into a monstrous face. His teeth got sharper than knives, and his eyes looked as fierce as a beast's. But what the hell did he mean when he said we met before!? I was very confused. Ever since I got to the future, weird things began to happen. Two Samos the sages, Onin saying it's good to see me again, and Onin again saying she's proud of what I did. I wish I could just grab a key and open a locked door with all the answers inside. Just when I was thinking all this, Kor said "Everything's going exactly as planned." Godamn it, one more question without an answer. What is going exactly as planned? Suddenly, Kor began to laugh with an evil deep laugh. Insect-like wings came out of his back, and I heard Daxter yell "Jak! It's the Metal Head leader!" Then a blue light charged from Kor's body. Soon, the blue light changed yellow and Kor's body exploded. At first; I thought it was something Baron Praxis did to him. But soon I realized that Kor actually WAS the Metal Head leader like Dax said. The old Kor was just a disguise to hide the real monster beneath. Kor changed into a horrible beast. I could tell he was a Metal Head because of his huge gem on his huge head. Suddenly, I remembered that he was the beast that came out of the Rift Gate when I came to the future! The monstrous Kor said "Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now! So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!!!"  
  
Baron Praxis bravely replied to Kor's warning. "If the city must die, then we all die!" he exclaimed. He ran towards Kor with his big sword giving off a green aura. The Krimzon Guards that were with him also charged their weapons at Kor. The huge monstrous Kor charged a big white beam with his huge mouth. He fired it at Baron Praxis and the Krimzon Guards who went flying away with a purple blow that was the white beam that changed color. I was just standing a bit far away from the Baron and I just stared at Kor and covered myself when the blow came. I was barely harmed. At first, I didn't give a damn about what happened to Praxis and his soldiers. They tortured me for two years so they deserved it. I kept on staring at Kor who flew away with his wings and screamed "I will find that stone if I have to crush this city on brick at a time!" After that, the monster left. I began to feel sorry for Praxis. Why was I feeling sorry for the biggest bastard I ever knew? Why? Just why? Was I becoming too soft and merciful? I was even so soft on him that I approached him before he died. He was on the ground almost dying. He coughed a bit and said "You are the supreme weapon, Jak. And I made you." He looked weak, but I forced myself not to help him. "Still," he continued, "any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan..." He pulled out a remote control as he spoke. He pressed a button and a bomb identical to the one that Krew made was emerging from the ground. It had the Precursor Stone that Kor so much desired attached to it on the top. The Baron spoke once again. "Remember, the first rule in making a bomb...is to always make two!" he said. When he finished that last sentence, he died. I definitely felt pity for him in that moment. Now I knew why he tortured me for those two years, it was to turn me into a Dark Eco beast that could destroy the Metal Heads. He only wanted the city's safety. He didn't just do it for fun. He did the wrong thing for the good cause. And he didn't know that if he cracked the Precursor Stone; the world would be destroyed. He thought that it would destroy the Metal Heads if he put it in their nest. He thought the same thing as Ashelin did before she called Vin for proof.  
  
I stopped thinking about Praxis and ran towards the bomb. "Yaaoowww! Okay, I'm going in!" Daxter said realizing I wanted him to get the stone. He went inside the bomb and said "Man, what a mess a junk in here! All jumbled wires and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute?! Are ottsels color blind?! Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose..." I was scared he would make a mistake and make the bomb explode. Then we would all be in the same grave as Baron Praxis', and man I didn't want that. Suddenly, the Precursor Stone popped loose off the bomb and I grabbed it instantly. Daxter came out and said "BOOM!!! Ha ha, gotcha! Like candy from a baby!" Then we left to find the huge gun that would open the path to the nest. Goodbye my dear Baron Praxis... 


End file.
